<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мальчишка by Bat_out_of_hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406941">Мальчишка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell'>Bat_out_of_hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ну так вытащите его из грёбаной вентиляции! — заорал Йонду. Мелкий засранец, которого им заказали украсть с Терры, первые пару недель безостановочно проревел, а потом превратился в огромную занозу в заднице. Пацан был маленьким, быстрым и злобно кусался за пальцы — и ему было наплевать, куда их до этого пихали.</p><p>Йонду он начинал нравиться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Quill &amp; Yondu Udonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мальчишка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098344">Boy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge">WritLarge</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну так вытащите его из грёбаной вентиляции! — заорал Йонду. Мелкий засранец, которого им заказали украсть с Терры, первые пару недель безостановочно проревел, а потом превратился в огромную занозу в заднице. Пацан был маленьким, быстрым и злобно кусался за пальцы — и ему было плевать, куда их до этого пихали.</p><p>Йонду он начинал нравиться.</p><p>— Я не могу до него достать, капитан, слишком глубоко забрался, — жаловался Хоруз, пока где-то позади хихикал Краглин. Мальчишка ускользнул от своих надсмотрщиков и спрятался в воздуховоде, откуда его теперь не могли вытащить. К тому же отвечавший за пацана Хоруз, пусть и не был худшим членом команды, сообразительностью особо не отличался.</p><p>Йонду тяжело вздохнул. Иногда ему очень хотелось, чтобы на корабле был хоть кто-то ещё с зачатками мозгов. Он, конечно, наверняка попытается совершить переворот, придётся его потом убить или выкинуть в открытый космос — но хоть какое-то разнообразие и развлечение для команды.</p><p>— Вылезай, сучонок!</p><p>Долбить по стенам вообще-то было бессмысленно, но команде, судя по всему, нужно было выпустить пар. Идиоты.</p><p>— Выманить его пытались? — спросил Йонду, откидываясь в кресле.</p><p>— Э-э-э, нет…</p><p>Йонду покачал головой. Бесполезные идиоты.</p><p>— Следи за сканером, — бросил он Краглину. — И систему вентиляции на пару минут выруби. — Надолго выключать вентиляторы было нельзя, но если повезёт, то это и не понадобится.</p><p>До места их назначения было еще далеко. Полёт до Терры за ребенком для какого-то высокомерного хрена оказался долгим и скучным, хорошо хоть, по дороге заглянули на Контраксию. Йонду не то чтобы был против женщин на корабле, но предпочитал выбирать себе в команду тех, кому деньги и работа были интереснее всего остального. И вообще, не имело значения, какого пола и расы были пираты на борту, в свободное время они всё равно умудрялись перетрахаться.</p><p>Он направился к ближайшей вентиляционной решетке. Можно было бы перекрыть большинство внутренних клапанов и выкурить мальчишку, но ребёнку это могло повредить, а этого Йонду почему-то делать не хотелось. Неожиданное для себя поведение он списал на обязанность доставить груз заказчику в хорошем состоянии.</p><p>— Пацан! — Никакого ответа. — Эй, пацан!</p><p>Теперь, когда вентиляторы отключились, было слышно его дыхание. Когда они только покинули Терру, мальчишка — как его зовут-то? Квинн? Киэлл? — был в ужасе и успокаивался, только крепко вцепившись в шумный музыкальный проигрыватель. Вот и сейчас он, наверняка, заткнул уши и ничего не слышал.</p><p>Йонду догадывался, что пацан точно успел проголодаться. Киэлл — нет, Квилл, точно Квилл — сначала отказывался есть пиратскую еду, но потом сдался и начал сметать протеиновые батончики. Липкие, чересчур сладкие куски дешёвого белка на корабле были на случай, если выйдут запасы, и вся команда их терпеть не могла. Всё ещё вслушиваясь, Йонду приказал принести ему пару штук. По крайней мере, мальчишка больше не ревел.</p><p>Йонду разломил один батончик и кинул в шахту. Несколько мгновений спустя послышался скрип ботинок.</p><p>— Эй, пацан, ты голодный? — позвал он. Получилось довольно угрожающе. — Если хочешь жрать, придётся вылезти. Никто тебя не тронет.</p><p>— Врёшь, — послышался тихий ответ. Что ж, мальчишка хотя бы слушал.</p><p>— Чего-чего?</p><p>— Врёшь ты всё, урод! — завопил Квилл. Йонду прикусил кулак, чтобы не расхохотаться. Пацан был с характером, этого не отнять.</p><p>— Это не очень хорошее слово, — продолжил он, чуть успокоившись. — И в чём это я вру? Кто-то пытался тебе навредить?</p><p>— Вы меня откармливаете, чтобы съесть! — Чего? — Я сам слышал!</p><p>— Кто-то грозится тебя сожрать? — Йонду даже догадывался, кто именно это был. — А ты не слушай! Ничего на корабле не произойдёт, пока я не разрешу.</p><p>Квилл издал какой-то задушенный звук, явно ему не поверив. Тьфу ты. Йонду кинул в шахту вентиляции оставшиеся батончики и вернулся на нос корабля, походя дав подзатыльник Краглину.</p><p>— Какого хрена?!</p><p>— Ты зачем сказал мальчишке, что мы его сожрём, придурок? — Краглин удивленно округлил глаза и захихикал. Йонду внутренне выругался на вселенную, подкинувшую ему в команду таких идиотов, и спихнул его со своего кресла. — Теперь лезь в шахту, вытаскивай его, дубина!</p><p>— Эй, я туда не влезу! — вскочил тот на ноги, потирая голову.</p><p>— Харе умничать, вали давай. Это в твоих же интересах, — прикрикнул Йонду.</p><p>Краглин ушёл, возмущаясь себе под нос, но не осмеливаясь спорить вслух. Он, может, и не пролезет в вентиляцию, но остальным хоть будет на что поглазеть, и пацана всё-таки вытащит. Краглин был достаточно смышленым и надёжным — настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в их роде деятельности.</p><p>Пару часов спустя он вернулся, с ненавистью поглядывая на Йонду. В волосах у него застряла какая-то дрянь из вентиляции, а пальцы были красные и искусанные. На одной руке даже засохла корочка крови — пацан явно не хотел вылезать и не сдерживался.</p><p>Йонду заржал.</p><p>— Мелкий говнюк заперт, — надулся Краглин. — Сколько нам ещё терпеть?</p><p>— Хрен его знает. Долго. — Во взгляде Краглина явно читались сомнения в его адекватности. Йонду кивнул на экран. — Нам работка перепала.</p><p>Обычно Йонду не делился с командой подробностями их дел, но Краглина это не касалось. Он единственный из всех знал, почему им вообще пришлось красть мальчишку с Терры, и получил строгий приказ это не обсуждать. Опустошители не занимались такой ерундой, как воссоединение отцов и потерянных детей, но на тот момент это показалось лёгкими деньгами, и Йонду согласился. И только потом узнал подробности дела и координаты нужной планеты у чёрта на рогах. Теперь же информация по работе пришла из старого и надежного источника.</p><p>Краглин пробежал сообщение глазами и одобрительно замычал.</p><p>— Неплохо!</p><p>— Папаше придётся подождать. — Новое дело было совсем не по пути, но деньги обещали слишком хорошие, чтобы его упустить.</p><p>— Вот же хрень, с Питером-то что делать? — спросил Краглин.</p><p>— Питером?</p><p>— Ну пацан этот, Питер?</p><p>А, ну да. Питер Квилл.</p><p>— Да вы, я смотрю, уже лучшие дружбаны.</p><p>— Люблю знать, как зовут мой обед, — ухмыльнулся Краглин. Он обладал странным чувством юмора, но не стал бы даже пытаться узнать имя мальчишки, если бы действительно его ненавидел. Пацан, должно быть, смог его впечатлить.</p><p>— Славный мелкий сопляк. Отвезём его позже, а пока можно припахать к делу.</p><p>Йонду был уверен, что когда-нибудь они всё-таки направятся в нужном направлении, но пока на горизонте маячили более выгодные сделки и большие вознаграждения. Питеру Квиллу придётся привыкнуть.</p><p>И если его папаше это не по вкусу, то он может либо нормально заплатить, либо отправляться за пацаном самостоятельно. Говнюк.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>